Smiles
by tragicpoet54
Summary: Dr. Crane has a new patient, and he presents a challenge. Snarky Joker, egotistical Crane, and cliche lines. Psychological concepts and intrigue.
1. Smiles

Jonathan Crane's smile wasn't the most attractive thing in the world. His slim face pulled taut and gaunt giving his expression a flat, utterly frightening appearance and his eyes—those gorgeous blue orbs that were usually so hypnotic—just enhanced the look of unquestionable, incurable, madness. Hardly anyone ever even saw him smile, and those that did were usually locked up in Arkham. It was quite fitting actually, that only people about to be driven mad had the unfortunate experience of seeing Dr. Crane smile. So when his newest patient didn't look frightened in the least upon him smiling, Crane had good reason to be taken aback.

"What's the matter doctor?" the patient said in a low, guttural tone—almost as if he knew he was unnerving Crane, which was of course impossible, for no one was impervious to the sort of methods _this_ psychiatrist possessed. "Just a second ago you were smiling. Something troubling you?"

All patients, when brought in for therapy, where restrained in some manner. This particular patient had received a constant straitjacket whenever out of his cell. Sociopath's were ruthless, uncaring, and smart. Clever. And they enjoyed manipulating others in the cruelest ways. This one was no different. He was not from Gotham; he had no records of any sort; no database could recognize his fingerprint, he had no identification, and he claimed to have no name. When asked what he would respond to his tongue would flick out of the side of his mouth and with a twitch of his brow he'd say "Joker."

Crane ignored the comment. "This is the first time you've been to Gotham, is it not?"

Joker shrugged, neither confirming nor denying Crane's question.

"Well, it seems that whether or not you've been in Gotham long, you are unaware of how things work here in Arkham. I'm the one in charge of how much food you get, how often you're allowed to shower, and whether or not you're to have arm movement enough to scratch an itch. You're given the prescription _I_ prescribe, the punishment _I_ deem necessary, and are treated the way_ I_ want you to be treated. Is that clear?"

Joke shrugged again. His utter lack of respect irked Jonathan. Joker had been in Arkham for 2 days and the reports of his behavior were rather boring. He complied with simple orders, answered all questions (though the answers were often peculiar), and didn't act out in the slightest. The fact that Joker was _choosing_ to be defiant _now_, when he was with Crane, rubbed Jonathan the wrong way.

The doctor sighed and took off his glasses, making it easier to see his beautiful eyes. This signaled to Joker that something was about to happen. Something interesting. He could hardly wait. Jonathan leaned across the table and stared into Joker's dead eyes.

"I know your game. I know you're type. And you can't scare me with your knowledge of manipulation. It won't work on me. You need to cooperate with me." The fact that he left the common threat out excited Joker. It meant that the crazy doctor actually thought he was in control.

"You certainly know a lot, don't you doctor?"

Crane's pupils contracted. He'd given his warning; he'd been polite, so now it was time to have fun. The Joker seemed to welcome opportunities to rebel, most sociopaths did, so it was in Crane's interest to let him believe he was causing more friction than he actually was; it made the surprise that much more unexpected. Though, that didn't stop Crane from smiling in anticipation of hearing the restrained man in front of him scream.

"Ah, there's that smile again. Up to something are we?"

This time Crane smiled more at Joker's remark. "How about we make a deal then, since you _are_ so _assertive."_ Joker arched his eye brows to show he was listening. "Answer my questions and I will answer yours."

A grin twitched at the corner of Jonathan's mouth as he watched the Joker nod.

"Why did you come to Gotham?" Simple enough. It would be difficult to convolute something as basic as that.

"What a disappointing question, doc. Thought you already knew that one." He paused for a second, relishing the way Crane's hands tightened their grip on each other in annoyance. "I came here because the city has promise."

"Promise? Gotham is crumbling. Petty criminals and idealistic bureaucrats struggle in the wake of the mob."

"Ah, but what about the Batman?"

"He certainly has a way of garnering media attention, but he's nothing more than a disillusioned man in a costume."

"I think you underestimate Batsy. Perhaps that will be your downfall. Or, you could just let your own denial chew you to pieces. Either way, you're not liable to be around much longer, doctor Crane."

That thought seemed to entertain Joker, and he chuckled. Crane was not amused.

"You intend to take my place?"

"And what, climb the latter? No. No, I've got much better plans."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but you're in a straitjacket, sentenced to confinement in Arkham until I deem you sane enough to be set free. And I'm sure you know that's going to happen."

"Oh and I'm sure you know that that doesn't bother me…one…bit…" he said the last few words slowly, almost spitting.

"Of course not. What would bother you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Why else would I ask that?"

"Seems obvious. But you can't do it doctor. And don't take offense," he said this with such sincerity that Jonathan wanted to laugh, "but you won't get to me. No one has gotten to me before. It's quite impossible."

"Oh it is?" Crane had half a mind to start believing him, but not without solid proof first. And he'd given him enough reason to believe that this patient would only respond to _special treatment_.

It happened so fast that Joker barely registered what Crane was doing. All he knew was that there was a cloud of some foul tasting gas hovering in his view and that Crane was laughing. Joker decided to laugh too.

"My, you do have a funny laugh doc—"he registered a burlap sack with almost grotesque stitching and small eye holes. "What's this? Is that supposed to scare me?" He laughed harder.

Crane was infuriated. The gas wasn't working. He ripped off his mask and grabbing a fist full of oily green hair, yanked the Joker head back. This just seemed to send him into fits of hysteria.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" Crane tugged harder, inches away from the man's face. "There was this guy, see, who thought he was smarter than me. Thought he could intimidate me. Tried to get close to me. I tried to tell him all I wanted was to get along. To be friends. But he didn't want that. No. He wanted to control me. I told him "I can't even control myself." But he didn't believe me. So I took a knife, and stuck it in my mouth. He tried to laugh and pretended I was bluffing. It was only when my blood splattered his face did he believe me."

Utterly perplexed, Crane let go. He picked up his mask and briefcase and stormed out of the room. An orderly that came five minutes later had to sedate Joker to get him to his cell; he was laughing too hard.  
***

I'm thinking about writing more because I didn't intend for it to end in the cliché "wanna know how I got these scars?" line. Anyway, please let me know what you think!


	2. Scarecrow

Title: Smiles Part 2  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I just play with them a bit.  
Summary: Crane tries again to get under Joker's skin. Instead he finds out a secret. He pays the price for it, too.

It had been one week. An entire seven days. Just enough time to rethink his strategy. Perhaps thinking the Joker was like any other criminal was a bad assumption. He was different from any patient Crane had dealt with; not special, no, not special at all. Just somehow, by some strange coincidence, immune to his toxin. He debated revisiting his formula, but he knew that was just a waste of time. As much as a he loved to use his knowledge of psychopharmacology, that wasn't the way to deal with the Joker. Indifference. That was the way. A joker could beat a king, queen, ace or any other card, but not another joker. Looking back on their session Crane realized that Joker's indifference was precisely what had irked him in the first place. He was used to having an effect on people; almost the same as Crane seemed to. Perhaps it was time for him to taste his own medicine.

"Why hello doctor. Did you enjoy your time thinking?"

"Yes I did," no harm in being honest. After all, the Joker did seem to be honest himself on occasion. "And you Joker? What did you think about?"

"That silly little mask of yours."

Crane let that pass. "If I recall, when you were captured your face was covered in clown paint."

"Yes yes, goes with the name you know. But don't try to do that doctor, compare me to you. My face paint isn't a mask." He smiled. "It's make up. It simply enhances what I already have. My face is frightening by itself. Yours," he clicked his tongue "not so much."

"I have different goals than you."

"Goals?" He laughed. "You think I have goals?"

It was meant as an insult. Jonathan tried not to take it as one.

"Everyone has goals. Maybe not life altering ones, but goals none the less."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you doc, but I don't have goals. Waste of time. Of course I don't expect you to understand that, what with your grand scheme an' all."

What was he going _on_ about? That made him feel a little better; he had no grand scheme.

"Grand scheme?"

"Or I s'pose you could call it your prime motivation," and then suddenly the tone of his voice changed. His eyes lit up with the excitement he got from knowing how much he was about to bother Crane. "You like to feel powerful, Jonathan."

Crane felt his heart speed up. The Joker knew it.

"Many men seek power. I don't see how that is extraordinary."

"You like to pretend you have control over people. Give them drugs and hear them scream. Hear the proof that they can't touch you, which to you makes you feel safer." He stared strait into Crane's eyes. "You're not very brave, are you Jonny?"

His instinct was to gas him. His fingers even hovered over the trigger. Perhaps he'd been wrong. The Joker was taking his indifference as passiveness. He took a mental breath and tried to steer his voice. "And that's your place to say? Maybe I should remind you that _you're_ the one bound and chained to a chair."

"That doesn't comfort you as much as it should does it?"

_Damn him! _

"I'm in your head now Jonny."

Crane didn't want to panic. He got up and started walking to the door.

"Oh come now don't be so foolish. Just because you're not here doesn't mean I'm not with_ you. _You won't be able to sleep now will you? What are you gonna do? Go gas some other inmate and try to hide behind your mask?"

Crane stopped and took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"Oh I don't want anything. Your fear is quite enough."

"I'm not afraid of you. You can't touch me." He was trying to let the facts calm him. It didn't work very well.

Another annoying _click_. "I don't have to."

So he tried something else. If the Joker already knew how much he got to him, then what was the harm in trying to make himself feel better? He stood behind him and grabbed his hair again, forcing the man's head back to look at him.

Joker grinned. "Hello Jonny."

"Stop calling me Jonny," he almost snarled.

"Would you prefer scarecrow?"

Crane furrowed his brow. "Scarecrow?"

"You remind me of one. Tall and gangly. Piteously trying to scare off the crows when really being nothing more than a novelty. And that burlap sack."

Crane actually thought about that one. _Scarecrow_. He liked it.

"Oh doc, ya there?"

He'd been lost in thought. He tightened his grip in Joker's hair again. "Interesting interpretation."

"I'm glad you approve," _grin_.

"You don't really care."

A slight twist of his head. "Not really."

Then a thought occurred to Crane, a little experiment. He brought his left hand dangerously close to the inmate's mouth and stroked one long white finger on the Joker's left scar. Joker grimaced, but caught himself and schooled his expression into a sly grin.

"Make it a habit to harass your patients?"

That was it. His scars. Joker didn't like his scars being touched! He wanted to smile, but best not to ruin the mood. "Only the ones afraid of physical affection."

"Now now Scarecrow, I'm not the one always filled with fear."

"Maybe not, but you don't like this," and he used his whole hand now to caress the Joker's face, almost like a lover would. It was cruel and taunting.

The Joker was nervous, but tried to look smug.

"No harm to me if you just wanna stroke me like some obsessed teenager. Rather pathetic actually."

Crane saw right through that. "No. What's pathetic is that you don't know how to handle this. No one's ever touched you like this have they? They wouldn't dare. And you don't know what to do."

The Joker huffed. "What are you gonna do? I don't think you're strong enough to rape me."

Rape? Now _that_ was funny. "No, I'm not interested in classic torture. Doesn't work on you. Gentleness on the other hand," he brought his hand back and stroked along the long column of Joker's neck, light feather touches, maddeningly soft. "I bet not even your mother did this."

The Joker went oddly still.

"What's this?" Crane had stumbled upon something. "No mother? Maybe your father was the true one to give you those scars then."

"Wouldn't know," Joker said flatly. He was detaching from himself now.

Crane started to understand. "You don't remember."

"Nope."

"How many people have you told this?"

Again, flat. "You."

Crane lost his feeling of triumph. It wasn't fun seeing the Joker so apathetic.

"Don't think anything of it, though. It's so obvious that even someone like you could figure it out, given the actual thought."

Crane disregarded that. This did make him special. No one else knew that the Joker was suffering from severe amnesia. It made him wonder what his past truly held. Was it just aa terrorizing as what the man himself inflicted on others? Or was it boring? Mundane? "Yes, I like to think. Not many spend as much time in deep thought as I do. And this gives me much to ponder."

"Well ponder away doc. You're not gonna find anything."

"Have you tried looking?"

He scoffed. "Where's the fun in that?"

This felt too hollow. The Joker was answering all his questions, but he wasn't submitting, wasn't giving anything up. Almost as if the touches calmed that rabid beast and made him human.

Crane slapped him.

"I see why you're so scared, that was weak."

At least there was some sort of expression on his face now.

"You just can't feel anything because of the ridiculous Keloid scarring. Whoever did this did a poor job."

Joker shrugged. "Beats me. Always had them."

"You don't even remember getting them? Perhaps that's what you're suppressing."

"Perhaps my mind is so rattled that it's lost the capacity to remember."

"No," Crane said in slight shock. "You don't have long term memory?"

"Does it really shock you that much?" That made him grin again. "Really doctor, the simple mechanics of the mind should hardly shock you. I thought you were the head of Arkham?"

Okay, so he kind of walked into that one. "How long will it take for you to forget me?"

Joker smirked. "Oh don't worry, I won't forget you Scarecrow. I don't forget people."

"I'm not worried about you forgetting me."

"Probably wishing I would hmm? Admit it."

"What's the point? You already know it anyway."

"Now there's a good boy. But denial did look good on you."

Crane yanked Joker's head back again and with the other hand grabbed that scarred jaw. "I'm not your toy."

Crane's face was a few inches away from the Joker's. The contrast between their breaths was stark, but their eyes were so similar. Both held the capability of changing rapidly but at the same time were constant. Almost stagnant. Unchangeable.

"Don't wanna play with the crow?"

"Scarecrow's don't play. They frighten."

"Quite right. Scarecrow's also get picked to pieces."

It was bound to happen. The mixture of verbal sparring and close proximity was just too raw for something not to. The Joker lunged forward as much as he could, and caught Crane's lower lip between his teeth.

It hurt. Crane tried to pull Joker's head back, but that only made the teeth bite down harder. There was an annoying trail of blood and saliva dripping onto Joker's Arkham uniform pants.

"LET GO."

"You let go."

They were at a standstill. If one let go, the other would only take advantage of the other's weakness and react more violently. Crane didn't want to loose his lip and he was sure that if he let go of the grip he had the Joker would take that as submission and take advantage. So, still keeping his right hand gripping, he brought his left up to stroke at the scars again.

The Joker rolled his eyes. "Back to that are we?"

"You obviously don't know anything but ferocity."

"Oh? He likes it gentle. Figures."

The thought of Joker in any kind of sexual scenario was just…ridiculous. He would tear any woman to shreds and probably only get off with a man if he was screaming.

"Since when do you know anything about sex Joker?"

"Oh, and you're trying to say that _you_ know anything?"

"I know that it can hardly be mutual one of them is _bleeding_."

The Joker actually wasn't laughing. Crane had managed to break through that level of his show. Perhaps something else was called for now. "Who said anything about being mutual?" He bit down harder and _growled_.

Crane hissed. He really was starting to consider letting go of the Joker's head to see if that would work. He was getting tired of bending down.

So Crane did the only that he could think of. The Joker was right; there was no possibility of mutuality with a strait jacket involved. With his left hand Crane undid the top buckle in the back of Joker's strait jacket.

Joker raised his eyebrows.

Crane undid another buckle.

A huge grin spread across Joker's face.

Crane smirked and went back to stroking Joker's neck.

_Now who's in control?_

Joker let go of Jonathan's lip.

"Well done Jonny."

Crane prepared to leave so he could clean up his face. This session was over. The Joker was licking the blood off of his lips like some dog. On his way out he slapped Joker in the face again.

"That's Scarecrow."

What'd you think?! I'm really proud of it and the reviews I've been getting are giving me the confidence to keep writing. Thanks to all of you. Let me know how it was. I think there's still some potential for more, but it's still okay where it is now.


	3. Jonny

Ok, I'm pretty happy with this chapter. It seems short, but it's actually longer than the first chapter. I could have easily steered this toward a more "yaoi" direction, but I didn't. I think the next chapter is gonna be the last one. Keep in mind that this is really my first very successful fic that I've been able to bring full circle and actually get close to completing. I'm also thinking about making either a spin off or a sequel to this story that does incorporate a more yaoi direction, but, as always, I will try my very best to make it plausible, realistic, and in character. Thank you to all my wonderful readers, your comments really do brighten my day and make me procrastinate less

This time, the Joker only had to wait three days. Crane's lip was still swollen; that made him smirk. If he thought about it hard enough he could remember the taste of Crane's blood. Crane remembered too. The strange revelation into the Joker's past had him thinking more than usual though. Crane was almost desperate to discover what kind of past the Joker had. He had a plan, but it would still be difficult getting the Joker too go along with it.

"Hello Joker," Crane said absently as he bolted the door and started walking over to sit in the chair opposite the man.

"Hello Scarecrow."

_Ah_. He paused in his steps. He'd almost forgotten that. The memory brought a small grin and a shift of mind.

"Looks like your memory's even worse than mine. _Tch_, how_ do_ you get to work in the mornings?"

Crane took the joke light heartedly. "I follow the unmistakable smell of insanity."

"Just like how I can _taste_ the fear threatening to roll off you?" he raised his brows at the doctor.

Crane simply cleared his throat.

"What are you up to Scarecrow? Thought by now you wouldn't still be afraid of little ol' me."

"Don't be crass."

"Oh ho! You're feisty already! Was it somethin' I said?"

Crane took his glasses off, and put them in their case, placing that on the desk separating them.

"You really should get contacts, you know. So much easier to see your eyes."

Was the Joker _complimenting_ him? He blinked. "That's uncharacteristic of you."

"Is it? I just know an asset when I see one," his voice dropped several octaves, almost sounding like a purr. "Those beauties of yours could come in handy for many things."

Crane smiled knowingly. It was the reason he took them off in the first place. "Yes, I know."

"AH! Now I see. What are you gonna ask me?"

It was so _fun_, what they had between them. Only Jonathan could take a hit so well and still show just the right reactions. He was smart too, on the same thought plain as the Joker. He seemed slightly different today though. More pliant.

"There's something I want to try. I don't know if it's possible, and it would take a lot of tests and work, but still I think it's worth seeing."

"You want to uncover my past, don't you?" The Joker said this teasingly, covering up the slight discomfort he held for not really liking where this discussion was headed. It shouldn't bother him at all. If anything, the fact that it did bother him made it worse.

Hmm. Maybe he'd hid a nerve. "Does the prospect bother you that much?"

"Does it make a difference?" This time his tone was faltering more and more toward that flat, bored voice that somehow managed to irk Crane even more than the indifference. The Joker being bored with him was almost as insulting as just plain ignoring him.

"Of course it does."

"I'm touched."

"You should be."

They were all calculated grins. To an outsider anyone sitting with the Joker and _smiling_ had to be just as crazy. Maybe that was it; but there was something else. Something electric. An understanding. A craving. Knowledge and desire and control blended so thoroughly that the only way to make any sense of it was to keep going. It was a game that had very specific rules for a very good reason; and they were playing it without them.

"Tell me, Scarecrow, what gave you the _gall_ to even ask me? Or are you just _that_ masochistic?"

Something flashed in Scarecrow's eyes. It seemed that the simplest of words could completely tilt his state of mind. It was like toying with a child too smart for its own good.

"You lack simplicity Crane. All that knowledge makes you second guess everything. The whole fun of it is _just going with the flow_."

Crane stood up and sauntered over to bend down enough to whisper is Joker's ear. "There you go again. Talking about things you don't understand."

Joker made a guttural sound of challenge. He could feel Crane's breath whisping through the straggly hair around his ear. Crane seemed to relish being able to use his freedom to taunt the Joker. Well, let him have his illusions; he wouldn't be so brave if there wasn't a straitjacket.

"You're controlled by things _you_ don't understand Scarecrow. You may have freedom, but you are not free. You're tied down. Tied down by your own knowledge."

"I use that knowledge."

"That knowledge uses _you_."

_Crack._

The Joker's chair flew back with the force of Crane shoving and lifting Joker at the same time. He pinned the bound man against the wall and even with his inferior strength managed to look threatening.

"You know nothing," he hissed.

Crane's sudden outburst didn't faze him; he still had a rasping deep purr of a voice. "I know you're not like all the other doctors. You're special."

Crane's eyes narrowed. "I'm not like you."

"_Me_?" The air was filled with the Joker's maniacal laughter, and a shiver of something bordering on terror slid down Crane's spine. "Of course you're not like _me_. You're the one who compares us. You use your knowledge to control; I use my knowledge _to free_."

"You're a sociopathic murderer! You don't set anyone free!"

There was the slightest hint of a chuckle in the Joker's voice. "And you're a sadistic scientist controlled by your own fear, your true self repressed and squandered. _Wasted_." Crane gave an almost strangled cry and threw the man against the next wall. "And I do set people free. You're feeling more alive than you ever have before, _Scarecrow_."

Crane mentally went over his physical state. His heart rate was going so fast he could tell that the Joker could feel it. His breath was fast and shallow, his skin had a damp sheen to it, and his eyes took in every movement of the Joker. The twitch of tongue, the swipe of teeth, the raising of eyebrows, and the most sinister: a deep, rasping breath. "You absolutely _reek_ of fear. You're powerless to it. You can't even deny. It's running through your veins. Accept it _Jonathan_."

Crane practically shook with rage and conviction. "I inspire fear! I control it. People's worst nightmares are brought to life because of what I create. I am not afraid of you; I am the master of fear!"

Joker had to suppress his laughter. It wouldn't do for him to get the poor doctor more worked up than he needed to be; he was no use if he was incapacitated. All the same, it was so _hard_ not to laugh.

"A Scarecrow the master of fear? PAH!"

And then the tables turned again. Instead of becoming more livid and attacking, Crane almost froze and an enlightened expression colored his features.

"Exactly."

The smile on Joker's face was hesitating. Crane went on.

"Not exactly something you'd expect, is it? For something that embodies merely an _attempt_ to scare to be the master of it? It's almost as ironic as a clown that isn't funny."

Now _this_ was good. He let his laughter loose. "You're comparing us again Jonny_," click click_.

Crane lowered Joker from the wall and pinned his legs by stepping on his feet. Then he threaded his fingers through that slimy mop and yanked Joker's head to the side. Making sure he made eye contact before making his point clear, he leaned in and bit Joker's ear as hard as he could.

"DON'T."

_Bite._

"CALL ME."

_Bite._

"JONNY!"

There was blood. Lots of it. More than when the Joker bit his lip. He knew what he was doing was disgusting, but that hungering curiosity inside of him drove him on. How would the Joker react to this?

In a way that was entirely unexpected.

He went completely limp and _moaned_.

Crane let the Joker drop and backed away in shock. He stared at the manic lump on the floor.

"What's a'matter doc? Never played with a masochist before?"

The Joker was getting _off_ on this. And here Crane was, playing the sadistic tormentor slamming Joker into the wall trying to put him in his place. Crane felt sick.

He did the only thing he could. He fled.

Cliff hanger! Don't worry, I'm working on the part 4 already, so I don't think it's gonna be that long. Then again, the only reason I was able to finish this chapter was because I was in the hospital and had lots of time to do nothing. So let me know how you think I'm doing! Nicely please


	4. Agreement

It didn't matter anymore. The Joker had done it. He'd found Crane sitting in a corn field, dressed him up as a scarecrow, and ripped him open. Dust and moldy hay flew everywhere in his head and he couldn't discern any smell other than blood. It was still on his tongue reminding him what had just happened.

Joker, for his part, couldn't have been giddier. Poor poor Jonathan Crane. He had effectively let loose a volatile side of the doctor, and had taken Jonathan down as a sacrifice. A glorious, delicious sacrifice. Joker would wait patiently to see what he had awoken.

Disregarding the quick glances shot his way by unimportant staff, what was left of Jonathan Crane led himself to the abandoned office that he used as his personal laboratory. He grabbed every last syringe of his most potent toxin and stuffed them into his pockets. He snatched his mask briefcase as well.

Not even five minutes after Joker had been shut back in his cell did he receive a visitor. Crane looked absolutely _gone_. What delightful creature had he turned into? Would he be any fun? Or just a nuisance?

"Why hello Scarecrow."

Crane said nothing. He simply pushed Joker flat onto the cot he had been sitting on, and straddled him. Vial after vial of toxin was injected into Joker's neck. All the while maniacal laughter rang through the dingy cell.

The Joker laughed and laughed and laughed. Where was the clever doctor that had caressed his cheek and sent waves of uncomfortable feelings seemingly through his very being? He certainly wasn't sitting on top of him sticking needle after needle into his neck, sending pleasant sensations down his spine.

This was Crane's last shot. If this didn't work then there was no hope left. The only thing this man was afraid of was affection. He couldn't beat him. He just _couldn't_. Give affection to the _Joker _to defeat him? The idea was too beyond him.

But not Scarecrow. Scarecrow could take delight in fear brought about any way. If it was a mockery of good emotions, then so be it. But the Scarecrow could handle it. He wanted to handle it. This man had set him free. He owed him something.

As soon as the repeated jamming of needles stopped, Joker let out a content sigh and looked at the man above him. The first thing he noticed was that he was staring directly into those beautiful blue eyes. They were absolutely electric.

"You don't need those silly glasses, do you Scarecrow?"

Someone said something. The body beneath him…the Joker. So the Joker liked his eyes? He nodded once in response.

"So, what are you gonna do now Scarecrow?"

These words seemed to trigger another shift in the doc's mind. Where there was once numb determination and steady hands there was now the remnants of Jonathan Crane. His hair was damp with sweat and fell into his eyes. His legs started trembling and he tried to get up, but the Joker trapped his legs between his own, twisting and sending Jonathan tumbling to the floor.

Back on familiar ground, with his victim beneath him, Joker clamped his thighs around Crane's head, effectively immobilizing him. Crane thrashed and bucked and tried to pry the Joker off with his hands.

"Ah AH, don't do that, you don' wanna work yourself up too much doc, some of ya's gotta still be there, hmm?"

It was like merely the sound of Joker's voice controlled some switch that halted all capability for movement in Crane's body. He felt the strangest _urge_ to listen, every fiber of Scarecrow wanting to obey, but the thin piece of Jonathan's mind still there was as tight as a steel cord. He didn't seem to have the ability to speak or move, but he still knew what was going on, and he didn't like it. The only recognizable sign of defiance was in his eyes. That was all the Joker needed.

"See? You haven't run away yet. Not much fight left in you, but it'd be nice if you'd realize there's nothing you can do. I've_ won_."

This made Jonathan's very nature cry out. NO. He was in control of himself. He had to be. If someone else was...anything could happen, and that frightened him terribly. He started panicking—breathing quickly and trying in vain to shake his head while still being trapped between the Joker's thighs.

"Not gonna listen eh? You want me to bring _him_ back? _He'll_ listen to me."

Scarecrow. He was talking about Scarecrow, this new aspect of his personality that seemed to bend to Joker's wishes. He felt it inside of him, and he knew he could not control Scarecrow. Scarecrow, unlike himself, had respect for the Joker as his fellow villain and thus could be guided. Used. This went against everything Crane fought for.

"This doesn't have to be hard doctor, I don't have to put you out _complete_ly. You can be quite useful. Heh, all that knowledge…be a shame to loose it because of _fear_," Crane's eyes widened in protest. "_Still_ in denial," _click click_. "You leave me no choice _Jonny_."

Just as Joker was starting to summon forth Scarecrow, Crane heard the mockery of his name and something in his mind snapped. He bucked and twisted and caught the Joker by surprise, landing a solid kick to his head.

"Oh HO! Still don't like that do we? I wonder why you freak when you hear that name. Maybe it was _your_ mother's name for her little darling hmm? Or your _father's_?"

Crane screamed. The Joker was suddenly on his back, head comically thrashing side to side as Crane landed punch after punch.

No matter how hard or how fast Crane punched, the Joker _laughed_. What the fuck was _wrong_ with him? He should have been groaning in pain, not laughing in amusement. The more he punched him, the louder his laughter became and the more Crane's blood boiled.

_This is getting you nowhere Jonathan._

What was that? He heard a voice and his punches stopped. He looked wildly around the cell.

_You know where I am Jonathan. I'm_ you.

Shit. He was hearing voices. Not what he needed.

"What's a matter doc? You look like you've seen a ghost," the Joker smirked. "Or…are you hearing Scarecrow inside your head?"

Crane grabbed Joker's head like he had back in his office. "SHUT UP."

_You're so afraid Jonathan. Let me take over. I'm not afraid of him._

"SHUT UP!"

The Joker snickered. "I didn't say anything, Crane. I am allowed to call you Crane, aren't I? I s'pose that's what you'd prefer. Jonathan is so _formal_."

_Yes Jonathan, let him call you Crane. Only I can call you Jonathan._

"YOU CAN'T CALL ME ANYTHING!"

Click click. "And I was trying to be considerate. Whatever are we gonna do with him Scarecrow?"

**NO. **_**NO!**_

And he was gone. Trapped inside his own mind.

Scarecrow picked himself off of the Joker and extended a hand. Unlike Jonathan, who held himself with a straight back and indignant air, Scarecrow hardly held himself at all. He was a creature of instinct, feeding off the emotion of others. Joker immediately recognized a change in Crane and after a few second of raising his brow and looking pleasantly surprised, he took Scarecrow's hand and stood upright.

"Took you long enough."

Joker laughed.

"I had to give the poor fool a chance. But what can you do? He just wouldn't give in."

"He's still there. Clawing at the back of his mind, trying to decide what to do," Scarecrow gave a manic smile. "As long as you're willing to work with me, he'll stay there."

Joker cocked his head to the side. "Oh? And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Releasing you."

Another quirk. "How very kind of you to return the favor. But I don't need _you_ to do that. I can escape on my own."

"And what about after? You'll be on the run. No one knows about you right now, but as soon as you break free, your chances of surprising Gotham are so much less."

Joker considered that and used his hands to express himself. "I like the way you think. So, in exchange for releasing me, what would a Scarecrow want from a Joker?"

Scarecrow bowed his head and looked into Joker's eyes as he slowly inched towards him.

"I want you to fear me."

"AH_AA_! Fear you? I'm not afraid of you! I created you!" Joker grabbed his sides and let the wonderful feeling of unrestrained laughter coarse through him.

That was his chance. He charged at Joker, pinning him to the wall, but not slamming him. The Joker kept laughing, until he felt a hand push his hair behind his ear.

The Joker had always been an impulsive creature. It gave him an advantage over everyone. He didn't have to _think_, he just _did_. So when his only impulse was to freeze, he tried to think. All he could think of were the beautiful eyes staring into his own.

Scarecrow grinned. "Ah yes, you unleashed me, _but_," his hand moved from behind Joker's ear to behind his neck, gently stroking in a tender manner. "I know your only fear. Afraid of me now?"

Every whisper of breath tickled uncomfortably against the Joker's ear, and the proximity of that now dangerous body was starting to get to him. He could feel his nerves flare with every movement Scarecrow made. His heart raced, not out of excitement like it normally did, but out of panic. The Joker had forgotten what fear felt like, and he wasn't enjoying remembering.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Joker. Either you acknowledge your fear of me and I let you go, to do as you please, wreak havoc on Gotham, or you continue to let your fear blind you, and I keep you here, where I can torment you as I please. Your choice."

While Joker tried to make a decision Scarecrow decided to help him make it. He took Joker's face between his hands and gently traced the ragged scars. He leaned in close and his smile grew as he felt Joker twitch beneath him. As one last warning Scarecrow stared strait into Joker's eyes and softly kissed the tip of the scar on his right cheek.

Joker made a strangled sound. He felt trapped. Bound and glued to the wall. How could something as simple as affection immobilize him? How dammit!

"Time's up Joker. What'll it be? Freedom? Or delicious slavery?"

"GET. OFF."

Scarecrow leaned fully against him.

"Hmm?"

_God_, he looked like a fucking _bird,_ twitching his head to the side and puckering his lips. It bugged the hell of out the Joker.

"GET. OFF. NOW."

Another bird-like twitch.

"Excuse me?"

"JONATHAN CRANE YOU POMPOUS ASS GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

_Puh! Why should I help you?_

Yes, you be a good boy and take notes Jonathan.

_To hell with you._

As soon as Jonathan fought through the mental barrier that separated him and Scarecrow he arranged his body so it was more aggressive and defensive, sliding his hands into Joker's hair to restrain his head, tucking Joker's hand behind his back and pining them there.

"**What do you want.**"

Joker let out a scoff of relief and a laugh at the same time. "Long time no see, doc."

"This better be good."

"Oh? You should be thanking me, doc. I chased the nasty monster away for you." The Joker had the audacity to look _smug_.

Crane slammed Joker's head into the wall once. "You didn't do anything. I choose to take control."

"Ah, but _I_ got your attention. There must have been something that dear Scarecrow said to provoke you, hmm?"

Crane's eyes flared, but he pushed his anger down before Scarecrow had a chance to use it against him. He was barely hanging onto consciousness so he needed to deal with the Joker quickly.

"Enough of your games."

"You don't like to play games doctor? Well then you might just wanna let me go."

"You're not going anywhere Joker."

"Oh I'm sure that'll make the Scarecrow just tickled."

"Come again?"

"If you keep me here then Scarecrow will take control of you, doc. I'm only saying this for your own good you know."

_What are you gonna do now Jonathan? You let him out you could loose your job, but if you keep him here, then every time you see him I will have control of you. I win either way. _

"FUCK YOU! FUCK BOTH OF YOU!"

"Oho now that does sound fun."

"SHUT UP JOKER."

The Joker was calmly letting Crane sort things out in his head. Usually he would object to being pinned against a wall, but there truly was nothing Crane could do to him; it was Scarecrow that made him cautious. True, Scarecrow could be useful, but in his current situation it benefited him more for Crane to stay in control.

Crane took a deep breath a gathered his wits.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to file a release for a Jack Craven. That is your name. I can't release you as sane under the name 'Joker.' You will leave Gotham. Never speak to me or come near me again. Understand?"

"Jack Craven, Jack Craven…sounds an awful lot like Jon Crane don't ya think doc?"

"Then what would you like Joker?" Crane spat.

"Ehm…Jack Craven'll do."

"Great."

He left the cell. Everything was a blur and before he knew it he was parked outside his apartment, gripping the steering wheel, dripping in sweat.

_Very clever Jonathan. _

Shut up.

_You are the one who created me Jonathan._

No I didn't. Joker did.

_He may have given me my name, but did he create my toxin? Did he create my mask? Was he the first to discover how much you enjoy having people screaming and writhing at your feet? No. You did._

Crane clutched his head, willing Scarecrow to go away. It didn't bother him that Scarecrow was obviously just as ruthless as Joker, he just didn't know how long he could take having a separate identify vying for control, sharing his thoughts.

_Oh am I making you nervous Jonathan? Why not just let me take complete control? You wouldn't have to worry anymore then._

No. I'm the one in control of my life. Not you.

_You may _think _that Jonathan, but all your desires stem from me. I've always been here. You just decided to give me a name. _

Then go back.

_Come again?_

Go back. I don't want to hear you again.

Silence.

There was silence. Crane let out a breath.

Scarecrow didn't show up again for a while, and when he did it was because Crane wanted him to. He needed him. Scarecrow was allowed to come out when the mask was on. That was it. Crane developed mental cues for when he transitioned to Scarecrow and then let him have full reign. In return Scarecrow left the doctor alone, let him have his allusions of control, and let him flash his fake smiles; because, in reality, Jonathan Crane's true smiles belonged to Scarecrow.

End

Well this is the conclusion of Smiles. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think please, because really the only reason I finished this was because you all wanted me to. For those of you that are disappointed that I didn't further develop the story into a more slash direction, never fear. I'm writing a sequel that will revolve primarily around that and will more or less fit less into the time line that this one did. I finished Smiles without any slash for …………..so be happy;)


End file.
